The Bitter Sweet Reunion
by Lively Leighton
Summary: Lets all imagine that before the Nate and Serena wedding sex that there was a cherena… A scence that should of been in season 1 episode 1.. Serena is back and wants to sort things out with Chuck


_**This is dedicated to the lovely queenbass1993 AKA ?courtneyyy on GGI**_

_**Ok so Nate and Blair are still going out and that chair hasn't happened yet, This is set in like season 1 episode 1. When Serena has just come back to from boarding school, Lets all imagine that before the Nate and Serena wedding sex that there was a cherena…**_

_**Hope you all enjoy…….. **_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Chuck was sat quietly in his palace hotel suite, Nate had gone out with Blair. So Chuck was left all alone again Maybe I should of gone out Chuck thought, Picked up 2 or 3 girls brought them back. Have some fun. Chuck smirked to himself.**_

_**He checked his watch it was only 12:30 am the night was still young. He put his scotch down and got up to get ready, He padded into his bedroom and couldn't help but smile when he saw a picture of him and Serena when they were 16. Chuck looked so happy, so carefree, so in love. The photo had been taken before Serena went away to boarding school and before she had slept with Nate. That was when things had all changed.**_

_**Chuck picked the picture up, Serena looked so beautiful with her long blonde hair and her big blue eyes. Chuck and Serena had been a couple before the whole Nate wedding sex thing, She was the wild party girl and Chuck was the bad boy. The would meet up nearly every night and go partying, then they would go back to chuck's hotel suite for the night. No girl could ever compete with Serena, That's why after Serena had left for boarding school Chuck made it his mission to try and sleep with every girl in Manhattan. Hoping even praying that they would be better than Serena but none of them ever were and Chuck was beginning to think that none of them ever will be.**_

_**Chuck snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone knocking on his door, He strolled up to the door and looked through his spy hole….**_

_**Serena van Der Woodsen looked back at him, with her soft blue eyes looking sad and upset.**_

'_**Chuck I know your stood behind the door. I can hear you breathing' She said, her voice sounded so empty. Chuck opened the door.**_

'_**What do you want?' He asked 'Nate's not in' Chuck thought that was why Serena was here to talk to Nate to explain why her and Nate couldn't be together because of Blair not because of Chuck. Chuck thought Serena had loved him but obviously he was wrong…**_

'_**I am here to see you' Serena spoke walking past Chuck and sitting down on the sofa.**_

'_**Well you have seen me…so can you please leave' Chuck said, of course he didn't want her to go but he couldn't risk her being there with him.. He could risk falling for Serena all over again.**_

'_**Chuck..please Nate means nothing to me you're the reason I came back. I even told Nate that this morning.. I told Nate that I loved you and that he Loved Blair' Serena declared standing up and walking over to Chuck.**_

'_**Ohh so that's why Nate was so moody this morning I wondered why, he just said it was because of Blair but now you have explained' Chuck said, he couldn't help the sarcasms in his voice. He pretended that he didn't hear Serena just say that he loved him. Not because he didn't want her to love him but because he was still hurt from everything that Serena had done.**_

'_**Chuck didn't you just hear me.. I love you' Serena declared again. She tried to touch chuck's arm but he just moved away.' Well I know how you feel now' Serena started to walk away**_

'_**I do love you but I just cant trust you' Chuck had finally said it he had finally let his guard down. It was the truth he couldn't trust her after what she had done. She hadn't told him she was going she hadn't even left a note, not even a phone call.**_

'_**Yes you can.. I know I hurt you and I wish that I had never left that I had never gone to the Sheppard's wedding and that I never had slept with Nate' Serena's eyes pricked with tears.**_

'_**Do you know how it felt Serena when I got to school and I waited at the steps for you and then Blair told me that you had gone to boarding school and that you hadn't even told her…. I was crushed I texted you like 50 times but you never replied.. Nate was acting all weird but I just thought it was because he had always had a crush on you and that now you were gone he was just pissed… but I know the real reason now' A Single tear fell from chucks eye, his emotions were actually showing and it wasn't because he had drunk a lot because he had only had 2 small glasses of scotch.**_

'_**Chuck I never meant to hurt you' Serena touched Chucks arm again and this time he didn't pull away' I just didn't know what to do I didn't know how to be with you after everything that I had done.. I read every text you sent me and I wanted to text you back but I just couldn't I was scared that if I came back you would find out and that you would be even more hurt. So I tried to stay at boarding school but every single day all I thought about was you, I couldn't bring myself to even talk to other guys because those others guys weren't you' Serena's mascara was all over her face, She needed to tell chuck how she felt and now that she had she couldn't help her emotions. All the tears she had kept over the past months were crying themselves out.**_

'_**I wished you had just told me Serena' Chuck spoke softly. ' We could of sorted things out, that's how we are different to Blair and Nate they don't talk about things but we do Serena. I want to be with you, I would give my life just to be with you again'**_

'_**Really the Great Chuck Bass would give his life??? No more partying, no more girls' Serena said laughing, Tears still falling from her face. She always tried to lighten the mood when things got really intense.**_

'_**There is only one girl for me and she is standing right in front of me' Chuck declared smiling.**_

_**Chuck touched Serena's cheek and gently kissed her gorgeous lips, He had never kissed a girl like Serena and he had never laid his eyes on someone like Serena. She was the one for Chuck and he was the one for Serena.**_

'_**So how about you get out of your plaid PJ's and we do what chuck and Serena do best…Partyy' Serena declared with a smile.**_

'_**Hmmmm or we can just stay in and do what Serena and chuck do best' Chuck offered, Serena knew exactly what chuck was talking about.**_

'_**This way Mr Bass' Serena giggled, leading Chuck into the bedroom.**_

_**And of course Chuck followed because it was Serena. His Serena**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Comment and review guys **__**JJ**_


End file.
